trustmetrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabien
Biography Pre-series Fabien was born a "pure" Hunter, one with hunter parents and grandparents etc. He was a funny, excitable child who immediately warmed to the Treetops troublemaker, Septimus. His new friend, eight years his senior, taught him everything that he knew about being a Hunter and as they grew older, they became the best in the clan. Fabien and Septimus played together in the village and worked on their treehouse. Occasionally, Septimus's foster sister Freya would join them. Then Lylliar was born and things changed. She was born a Witch but was lucky enough to be imprisoned instead of killed, on a 'save for later' basis. Fabien was devoted to his little sister and visited her through the bars with Septimus whenever he could. Peace Fabien and Lylliar appear in this book while rescuing Queen Laentina. They are helped into the castle by Isaac Lichen and Natalia Of Icewood. Later in the book, Isaac is killed and his friends require the help of a Dhark Witch to bring him back using what is known as a Blood Rose. Lylliar does all that she can for these warriors and succeeds in reviving their friend. Loyalty When Fabien finishes his appreticeship, he is required to kill a Witch or Shapeshifter infront of the entire clan, as is tradition. He is ordered to kill his beloved sister Lylliar (Loyalty part 1). Septimus kills the Hunter Chief and the four adventurers take off into the woods. They rescue Queen Laentina and Freya and Fabien are caught. He is made to watch Freya's torture until they are finally rescued with the help of a nurse named Clarissa. Septimus and Freya are killed by a Dhark spell as the group run from the prison. Fabien and Lylliar continue on their adventures and meet Nemeli (Mermaid), Eleyana (Faerie), a gorgon and when Lylliar is killed by a Werewolf, Fabien takes her to a Lite Witch, Helga Rose who is able to heal her because her soul hasn't left. Helga's helper, Scarlet Lichen becomes good friends with Fabien and Lylliar. When Lylliar has recovered, they go to rest and seek safety at Peacetown. Justice They meet Sebastian Mist, now alive, and swap stories. Then Scarlet comes to find Fabien, reporting that Helga is dead and that she is being chased by a Werewolf pack headed by her childhood friend Malicia Whitecôte. Malicia comes to kill Scarlet, but is reformed by the L.O.Gs. Fabien marries Princess Jecinta and after their wedding and her coronation, are kidnapped. By this point, Jecinta has already been stabbed and poisoned and Fabien has been shot twice. They are imprisoned by the Shapeshifters, who are desperate not to have the daughter of the tyrant King Caelan upon the throne. After a battle and many deaths, Jecinta and Fabien become the Queen and King of Caelor. Post-series Fabien and Jecinta have twins named Hope and Joy. Not long after, Jecinta is assassinated by Captain Cliffton. Joy is born a Hunter and she and her father spends much time with her but Hope is a Warlock and so doesn't fit in with them. He practically lives at the house of his aunt and uncle Sebastian Mist and the Princess Cassandra. Cassandra teaches him Lite magic and his aunt Lylliar teaches him Dhark.